I'm coming home
by aelishe
Summary: Quinn and her family receive a little surprise to brighten up their day, Rachel's just ecstatic that she is finally able to come home. Read on as she surprises her family. just a one shot


**Hey guys, I wrote this one shot as an apology for being absent for so long so I hope it is okay, sorry for any mistakes.**

**It's just a big thank you to men and women all over the world who serve for their country, this is one of my favourite one shots of all time and so I hope you guys like it as well. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**All mistakes are mine but I do not own glee.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Quinn sighed as she got up and looked at the clock on the bedside table as she stretched. It was time to get the children up for school and day care, she went into her eldest child's room first.

'Georgie, you need to get up sweetheart' Georgie was eight years old. She slowly opened her hazel eyes and looked at her mom.

'How many more days till mama comes home?' Georgie asked immediately as she sat up and stretched exactly how her mom had earlier.

'Three more weeks sweetheart' Quinn answered as she stroked her hand through her daughters blonde hair.

'But how many days is that?' Georgie asked as she rubbed her eyes.

'Twenty-one' with the answer Georgie let out a big sigh and then looked to her mom with sad eyes.

'I miss mama, mommy I want her home now' she said and Quinn smiled sadly at her daughter as she pulled her into a soft hug.

'I miss her to sweetie I miss her so much' Quinn said, they video called Rachel once every month but they hadn't seen her in person for a year now and it was killing Quinn not to see the love of her life. Georgie squeezed her mom in a tight hug before jumping off the bed and walking to the bathroom to get washed and dressed like the big girl she was now. Quinn smiled softly and the moved through to Jayden's room.

'Jay-Jay' Quinn said softly as she shook the little boy, Jayden was five and had become the spitting image of his mama, only a boy version and with a slightly smaller Berry nose. Jayden slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his mommy.

'Morning Jay-Jay' Quinn whispered as she moved some of his scruffy brown hair out of his face, he quickly ran over to the calendar that hung on his wall that Rachel had sent him, he crossed off one of the days with the special pen Rachel had given to him when she had last seen her family. Quinn smiled at her little boy as he tried to count the remaining days until he finally saw his mama again. Even though Rachel was across the world their children were definitely attached and had the parental link with Rachel.

'Almost there mommy' Jayden had said as he got back onto his bed and picked up his army teddy bear, it went everywhere with him, Rachel had given it to him the day he was born and it had never left his side, it even went to kindergarten with him, though it stayed hidden in his bag. Georgie had a set of dog tags that Rachel had made, each child and Quinn had a set each along with Rachel, Quinn and Georgie wore theirs constantly, Jayden had his attached to his teddy's paw. Georgie also had a bracelet that Rachel had given to her the last time she had visited, it was adjustable so the girl wore it all of the time.

'We're almost there Jay-Jay only a little bit longer' Quinn whispered into his hair as she placed a kiss onto the tiny boys head. They heard the bathroom door open and Jayden quickly ran off to get a wash with the help of his older sister. Quinn slowly walked into her youngest child's bedroom, she smiled at the infant that was in the small bed.

'Kiara' Quinn whispered softly and rubbed the two year olds back as the youngest blonde blinked open her chocolate brown eyes. Kiara was named after one of Rachel's friends that served alongside her in the army, however Kiara had been killed in action and so when their youngest was born Rachel and Quinn had honoured Rachel's friend by naming their youngest child after her. Rachel had given Kiara a blanket and a teddy on the day that she was born, only spending two days with the new born baby before having to go back to the army.

Kiara sat up slowly as she sucked on her thumb and held her blankie to her along with the teddy that she had. Quinn picked her up and took her through to the kitchen where the other two were now waiting. Quinn quickly made breakfast for all three children, leaving them to eat as she got washed and dressed, she made her way back to the table and had her own breakfast, once they were all finished Quinn took Kiara to get washed and dressed as the other two went to watch TV.

The doorbell rang through the house as Quinn came down the stairs with Kiara in her arms.

'Georgie, Jay-Jay, that's Beth can you go and get your shoes and coats on please, I'm just going to get your bags.' Quinn said as she answered the door to her eldest daughter. It had come as a surprise when Beth had turned up on her doorstep at sixteen asking questions and wanting to know everything about Quinn and even got to know Rachel. Soon they grew close and Beth helped in raising the children, helping to do school runs and look after them if Quinn needed to work later. Santana and Brittany also helped on some days.

Quinn quickly grabbed their bags as she finished packing everything for them, she handed the bags to Beth who smiled at her.

'They still counting down the days until Rach is home?' Beth asked as she watched Quinn rush around the house trying to get the children ready and off to school.

'Yeah they are so excited and so am I, this is the longest time Rachel's going to be home for since she started to serve in the army so we can't wait to have her home.' Quinn answered Beth with a smile.

'Well if it helps I can't wait to see her either' Beth admitted with a soft smile, she missed her older sister, Shelby wasn't too happy when she had come home the day she had met Quinn and she had explained everything to her. But after getting used to the idea and them all getting together to talk a strong family unit formed and Shelby quickly became grandma when the children were born.

'Right Georgie, Jay-Jay lets go, Quinn I'll see you at work' Beth said as she took the children, they had started working together in the photography business when Beth had graduated college that year.

'See you at work Beth, have a good day at school guys' Quinn gave them a quick kiss and hug before moving to the living room where her youngest waited for her. Quinn quickly got her ready and soon they were pulling up outside of Kiara's day care. She picked Kiara up and took her into the building where she was met with Chloe who worked there.

'Hey Quinn how are you today?' Chloe said as she moved to take Kiara from the blonde.

'I'm good thanks, the children are missing their mama, but only a few more weeks now and she will be home for a little while, we're all looking forward to it.' Quinn answered with a soft smile as she kissed Kiara on the head and then let her go to Chloe. Her blankie still grasped in the tiny girls hand along with Theo the teddy. The staff knew not to take the blankie or teddy off of the girl otherwise all hell would break loose.

Quinn quickly left and started her drive to work. She pulled up in her parking space and took the elevator up to her office and studio. She was met by her assistant who smiled at her as she leant against the wall.

'What are you smirking at Santana?' Quinn asked as she looked over at her best friend.

'Nothing boss, oh I need to leave early for my lunch break if that's okay?' Santana questioned as she walked towards Quinn, she had found out she was pretty good at organising other people and so when Quinn had opened her own photography business she had given herself the job of Quinn's personal assistant much to the amusement of Quinn, Rachel and Brittany.

'Yeah that's fine' Quinn said distractedly as she looked at her own calendar that was hung up on the wall by her desk a date was circled with a heart and the others had a line through them once they had passed. She quickly put a line through the days date and sat down at her computer as she fiddled with the tags that hung around her neck.

'What do I have first San?'

'A meeting with a new artist to talk about a photo shoot, then a meeting with the rolling stones magazine, they want you to do another photo shoot for them, and then after that you have lunch before three photo shoots' Santana explained.

'A quiet day today then' Quinn muttered to herself, knowing that most days it was way busier than that.

'Seems like it captain' Santana said, continuing to use the high school nickname she had given Quinn.

'How were the little monkeys today?' Santana asked, Quinn let out a deep sigh as she looked at the wedding photo she had on her desk.

'They miss her so bad, even Kiara, I can just see it in their faces every day they get up they miss her more and more, I mean I miss her so much it hurts so I don't even know what they are feeling because it's their mama.' Quinn said as she looked to her friend who gave her a small smile.

'You only have to wait a little longer Q and she will be home' Santana said, she missed Rachel to, they had all grown close as they met up and had evenings just hanging out, and she lived with Rachel during college before she had decided to help her country by serving in the army.

'Some days I just feel like I barely keep it together around them anymore' Quinn admitted. Santana walked over and took her friend in a comforting hug.

'You are amazing with the children, and you stay strong for them no matter what happens Quinn, I admire you for being able to keep it together like this' Santana said as she hugged her friend close.

The women stopped hugging when the door opened and Beth walked into the room, she looked at the two women and smiled sadly at them both before heading into her own little work space.

They all separated and started on their own pieces of work. Quinn headed off to her meetings as Santana started to pack up so that she could head off to take her early lunch at eleven.

Rachel sighed as she rubbed her eyes, she hadn't slept in god knows how long, her muscles were aching and she felt stiff, she looked around and quickly grabbed the water that was in front of her gulping it down before getting up from where she was sat to stretch her body and go off to the toilet. As she came back to where she had been sitting a flight attendant came up to her seat.

'Is there anything you need miss?' she said politely as Rachel looked up to her with a tired smile.

'Could I have some more water please?' She answered and the hostess quickly rushed off to carry out the request rushing back to her and handing the water over happily, moving away before Rachel could even pay her.

She gulped down the water quickly before placing her head back and letting her eyes close. She had been discharged, her knee had been severely damaged when she had been shot in it and so she wasn't allowed to continue in action, for the last month or so she had been healing on base and now she was finally being sent home, three weeks earlier than planned and she will be staying at home. She had arranged everything so that she could surprise her wife and children. She softly started to twist her wedding ring which was around her dog tag chain on her neck and silently drifted off to sleep. Before long she was being softly shaken, she opened her eyes to see the hostess from earlier shaking her.

'I'm sorry to disturb you miss but we are landing now and we need you to put your seat up correctly' She whispered to her softly. Rachel nodded and quickly carried out what she needed to do as the plane began its decent. Her stomach was fluttering with nerves as knew she was finally home.

Rachel stepped off the plane and looked around her surroundings, she was home, she was going to see her family. With a smile on her face she slowly started to walk through the airport towards where her bags were going to come from. Some people stopped her to thank her for her service for the country as she was still wearing her uniform. She smiled happily and shook all of their hands as she told them that it was no problem.

She quickly found her bags before moving towards the entrance of the building looking for who was picking her up. Before she could walk much further she was tackled by a blur. She smiled happily as she hugged her friend back.

'I missed you so much Rach' Santana whispered.

'I missed you to San' Rachel whispered back as she held her friend close. They pulled away and Santana guided Rachel to her car.

'So are we going back to yours for you to drop everything off and get changed or do you want to go straight to see Quinn who is probably about to start her first photo shoot.?' Rachel rolled her head to look at Santana with a raised eyebrow.

'Do you really need me to answer that?' Rachel asked and Santana gave a quick shrug.

'I guess not, no' and they quickly set off towards Quinn's work place. They pulled up and Rachel took a deep breath in.

'You nervous?' Santana asked as she looked the brunette over.

'Very' was Rachel's only reply as she pulled at the door handle and finally got out. Santana following as they made their way to the elevator. They stood in silence as Rachel twisted her wedding band, it was a nervous trait she had picked up. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened the back of Quinn was revealed as she took photos, models standing in front of her. Santana gave Rachel a slight nudge forward and the brunette slowly started to walk to Quinn, sneaking up behind her. The models looked at Rachel but she raised her finger to her mouth signalling for them to stay quiet. Rachel stood directly behind Quinn and then looked to Santana and nodded.

'Quinn?' Santana asked.

'What Santana?' Quinn mumbled back as she continued to take photos.

'Can you turn around for me?' Santana replied as she bit her lip nervous to see her friend's reaction.

'As you can see I'm busy right now' Quinn said with slight frustration in her voice.

'Please Quinn just turn around for me' letting out a deep sigh Quinn pulled away from the camera which stood on a tripod and whirled around to face Santana.

'What Sant- OH MY GOD' Quinn screamed as she saw her wife standing behind her. She looked over the brunette in shock as her hands flew to her mouth.

'Oh my god' Quinn whispered as tears sprung to her eyes and she slowly walked towards the waiting woman.

'You're here, you're home' Quinn whispered as she reached Rachel and cupped her face with her hands. Rachel closed her eyes as she felt the touch of her wife for the first time in a year.

'I'm home' Rachel said with a tearful smile as she finally pulled her wife into a long awaited hug. She hugged the blonde tightly never wanting to let go of her. Quinn started to softly cry into Rachel's shoulder as she clung on tightly to her wife. Quinn pulled away and grabbed Rachel's face in her hands before pulling her so their lips could collide and they could share a loving kiss.

'I love you' Rachel whispered against soft pink lips.

'I love you to Rae' Quinn answered before they dove back into a desperate but gentle kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Rachel broke away from her wife and wiped the blonde's tears from her cheeks, she rested her forehead on the blondes and smiled softly at her.

'How long are you home for?' Quinn asked a little reluctantly.

'Forever' was all Rachel answered and Quinn looked up at her to make sure she was telling the truth before placing another kiss on the brunette's plump lips this one showing how happy she was. They broke apart as everyone broke their silence and started to applaud the scene that was happening in front of them. Just then Beth came round the corner looking at two photographs in her hands.

'Hey Quinn what do you think of these?' she asked as she looked up and saw her older sister stood by the blonde.

'Rachel!' Beth exclaimed as she ran to the girl throwing herself at the brunette as she cried happy tears into her shoulder.

'Well I guess you're happy to see me' Rachel said as she squeezed her little sister in a hug.

'Happy to see you Rae I'm ecstatic, I've missed you, we all have' Beth mumbled into her shoulder as she clung onto Rachel. Rachel smiled softly and just held Beth happy to be reunited with the blonde. Beth finally released Rachel and stood up and Quinn moved forward to hold Rachel's hand.

'So are you going to go surprise the children?' Beth asked and Rachel smiled at the thought turning to look at Quinn who smiled and nodded her head in consent.

'Yeah, I think I will be' Rachel answered smiling.

'Well I have already rearranged everything, telling everyone what has happened, they have all understood and are happy to be rearranged, so I have done that and they are now spread out through the week, so Quinn you go and enjoy your time with your family and we will handle everything here, I will also get everyone to meet at your house for seven, I won't tell them why just that you are having a get together to make the children happier or something' Santana explained as she smiled at the couple.

'Great thank you San, Lucy Q go and get your things and we will go get Kiara from day care before going to surprise Jay-Jay and Georgie' Rachel said her eyes shining with excitement. Quinn smiled at the nickname only Rachel ever called her and seeing the excitement in her loves eyes. Quinn quickly went off to get her stuff before they left to get the car and made their way to Kiara's day care. Quinn noticed Rachel's slight limp and even though she was sad that it had happened to Rachel she couldn't help but be a little thankful because it meant her wife was home, safe and alive.

They drove quickly to the day care centre and Quinn parked up, she looked over to see her brunette almost vibrating in her seat ready to go and see her baby girl.

'Come on baby before you self-combust in your seat' Quinn said with a loving smile. Rachel chuckled and nodded as she opened the door and jumped out of the car. Quinn quickly got out her side and they walked to the door together. Quinn rang the buzzer and Chloe quickly came to the door, Rachel hiding behind the wall next to the door. She opened it and looked at Quinn with confusion.

'Quinn what are doing here? Kiara is normally here until four' Chloe said. Quinn smiled happily at the girl.

'I know but I have the day off, I got a surprise today and I just wanted the children to be involved' Quinn explained and signalled to Rachel. The brunette came from around the corner and smiled softly.

'Chloe this is my wife Rachel, Rachel this is one of the day care assistants that looks after Kiara' Quinn introduced.

'Miss Berry it's great to see you home and safe, Kiara will be so happy to see you, come on in and surprise your little girl' Chloe said as she moved out of the way and let the two women through they slowly walked through to where all of the children were all playing, both women looked over to where Kiara was playing with her best friend Ben. Rachel just stood and watched Kiara for a minute or two before slowly walking towards the tiny girl. She stood behind the little girl with Quinn behind her.

'Kiara?' Rachel said as she crouched down. Kiara slowly turned round to the voice, holding her blankie and teddy to her. Rachel smiled softly as Kiara looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes widening as she slowly stood up.

'Mama' the little girl said dropping her teddy and blankie and running into Rachel's arms as she clung to her.

'Mama' the girl cried into Rachel's shoulder as Rachel lifted her up and held her close as she rubbed Kiara's back.

'Hey baby, don't cry mama's here, I'm right here' Rachel said as Kiara curled into her and held tightly to her neck. Quinn placed a hand on Kiara's back and tearful chocolate eyes met hers.

'Mama back' Kiara whispered to her mommy.

'Yeah baby, mama's come back' Quinn said back and kissed her daughters head.

'Go home?' Kiara asked as she leant back a bit to look up to her mama.

'Yeah we're going to go home baby, but first we have to get Jay-Jay and Georgie' Rachel said with a beaming smile on her face. Kiara nodded and lay her head on Rachel's shoulder. Quinn picked up the teddy and blankie that was left on the floor before they left the centre and went to the school for Jayden and Georgie.

Rachel clung onto Quinn's hand as she walked through the school's halls, they were making their way to Jayden's class. Kiara still held firmly on to Rachel as she stayed cuddled into her. Rachel made sure she didn't lose any physical contact from both as she tried to calm her nerves and excitement down. The principle of the school was happily talking to them about both Georgie and Jayden, making sure to catch Rachel up on everything she had missed that year. They slowly turned the last corner and made their way to the classroom door that lead Rachel to her son. Rachel passed a reluctant Kiara to Quinn, giving both a kiss on the forehead before the principle walked into the room, Rachel following slowly behind the principle. The door opened at the back of the classroom and Jayden's chair was at the front so he didn't see Rachel enter. Rachel did exactly the same as she did with Kiara, she watched her little boy as he continued to work happily. Quinn was watching from the door and smiled at the scene, she couldn't wait to see Jayden's reaction to his mama being home.

'Okay class if you could just put your pens and pencils down a second' the class teacher asked and all of the children stopped what they were doing to look up at their teacher.

'Right what I need you all to do now is close your eyes very tightly okay, and just imagine a place, any place you want with whoever you want' the teacher instructed and made sure that Jayden had his eyes firmly shut before nodding to Rachel who quietly made her way to the front of the classroom.

'Once you have that thought in your head can you raise your hand up, don't open your eyes just raise your hand up nice and high in the air'

Jayden's hand shot into the air beating the rest of the children in his class.

'Okay so I am going to pick on one child to tell me what they are thinking of okay?' The teacher pretended to look around before smiling softly at Jayden.

'Jayden keep your eyes closed but tell me what you are imagining' the teacher tells him as all of the adults watch him.

'I'm at home with my mommy and my sisters, we're all playing a game, and then my mama comes home and she comes to play with us as well'

'You're at home? Why did you pick your house?'

'Because then mama would be able to find us when she came home, if we were somewhere else like a beach she wouldn't be able to find us and come and play with us.' Jayden said his brows furrowing a little at the thought of his mama not being able to find them.

'Okay if you open your eyes for me.' Rachel by this point had moved to stand at the front of the classroom.

Jayden's eyes slowly opened and he looked to the front of his classroom. His eyes widened as he saw who was standing there, he closed his eyes and rubbed them quickly before opening them again to see if what he had seen was real. Rachel smiled softly at the boy as she crouched down a little.

'It's real baby boy, I'm here' Rachel said softly and the little boy's face crumpled as tears sprung to his eyes and he rushed out of his seat to get to his mama. Rachel wrapped her arms round him and lifted him up as he clung to her neck hiding his head in her neck and breathing in her smell deeply.

'Mama' he cried as he held onto her, not caring about anyone that's around him at the moment. He pulled back and held Rachel's face in his tiny hands.

'I missed you mama, I love you' He says and Rachel leans forward to give him a kiss on the forehead.

'I missed you to buddy, I love you so much.' Rachel answered and they rested their foreheads on each other's. Jayden was just taking in the fact that his mama was home. Rachel could hear the teacher explaining to the rest of the class who she was and why Jayden had reacted in such a way to her. Rachel slowly walked to the back of the classroom as Quinn got everything from Jayden's peg. They left the classroom to finish their small reunion in the hall before going to get their eldest child. The principle followed them out as the classroom slowly went back to normal.

Rachel placed Jayden down on the floor after they hugged for a little while longer. He immediately took his mama's hand as she also took hold of Quinn's hand and they slowly followed the principle to Georgie's classroom. Rachel looked in through the door. The door entered the front of the classroom so when she entered everyone would look up; she decided to watch Georgie now before she entered. Her eldest was sat at the back of the classroom with a pen in her mouth as she looked at her worksheet in front of her. Rachel slowly let go of the hands she was holding as she moved to open the door and enter the room. As predicted everyone looked to the door as it was opened. Rachel kept her eyes trained on Georgie though. The girl looked up and the pen dropped out of her mouth as she saw her mama, she quickly got up out of her seat and ran towards Rachel. Jumping into her mama's arms and wrapped her legs around her mama's waist her arms going around Rachel's neck. Rachel held her tightly as she just took in the fact she could hold her daughter again.

'It's really you' Georgie muttered as she clung to her mama.

'It's really me baby G' Rachel said as she used her nickname for the little girl.

'I thought there were twenty one more days' Georgie stated as she pulled back to look into her mama's eyes.

'I've come home early, I wanted to surprise you all' Rachel explained.

'Does that mean you'll be leaving earlier?' Georgie's eyes showed how sad she was at the thought of that.

'I'm not going to be going anywhere baby G I'm home for good' Rachel explained and Georgie looked at her with wide eyes. Rachel smiled softly at her before she was being squeezed by a squealing girl. Rachel chuckled before walking out of the classroom to the rest of her family. Georgie went down and held on to Rachel's hand as Jayden held the other. The family walked down the hall happy to all be back together.

At home Rachel quickly got changed out of her uniform and into a pair of skinny jeans, wearing a vest top underneath a plaid shirt. She walked into the kitchen where Quinn was getting everything ready for everyone else to turn up. She had only just been allowed to leave the children, Kiara wouldn't even let her go, however the tiny child has now gone down for a nap and the other two are happy to watch some TV for a little bit. This allowed Rachel to go and see what Quinn was up to. She happily watched her wife from the doorframe as she pottered around the kitchen humming happily to herself and dancing every so often. As she turned her back to the door frame to start chopping up some carrots to go with the home made dips.

Rachel slowly moved forward and wrapped her arms around the slim waist of her wife. She placed soft kisses on the creamy skin of Quinn's neck as she moved her body to mould against the blondes.

'Hey baby' Quinn hummed as she took in the feeling of her wife holding her.

'Hey gorgeous' Rachel muttered as she continued to kiss her wife's neck.

'Rae, stop, please'

'Why?'

'Because we haven't made love in over a year, if you start this now I won't want to stop, our children are awake and friends are on their way over so please stop'

'But I don't want to' Rachel whined as she finally pulled her lips away from her wife's neck.

'I know and honestly I don't want you to either but we can reunite our bodies later once everyone has come and gone and the children are asleep.' Quinn muttered as she turned to face her brunette.

'Do you promise?' Rachel whispered as she moved so their lips were only slightly brushing.

'I need you as much as you need me Rae, I promise' Quinn answered before they met in a loving kiss. They broke apart as cries rang out from Kiara's room.

'Mama!' the girl wailed and Rachel moved away from Quinn to go and get her daughter. As she did so the doorbell rang. Quinn moved to go and get the door. She opened it to see all of her old club behind it with their children. She allowed them all to enter the house. All of the children running off to get Georgie and Jayden so that they could play. Quinn just smiled happily at everyone before going back to the kitchen.

'They seem a little happier today.' Puck says as he goes into the kitchen following Quinn. He was one of their closest friends; he had basically become a brother to Quinn and Rachel.

'Yeah, I think we're all a little happier today' Quinn answered.

'Why today?' Puck asked.

'Oh just some good news' Quinn replied mysteriously as she walked out of the kitchen last bits of food in hand to put on the table for everyone to have. She then joined the rest of her friends.

'Hey Quinn where's Kiara?'

'Oh she's just having a nap.' The blonde muttered as she looked to the stairs where Rachel was probably waiting holding their youngest.

'So do you know when Rachel's coming home yet?' Kurt asked as he sat down on the sofa drink in hand. Rachel slowly walked down the stairs as everyone moved to sit down meaning they had their backs to the stairs. Kiara was still clinging to Rachel and probably would be for the rest of the night. All of a sudden Jayden came into the room followed by Georgie and the rest of the children.

'Look, see we were telling the truth she is home' Jayden said moodily as he pointed to Rachel. Everyone turned around to see the brunette there.

'Erm hey guys' she said awkwardly as she came in to the room further. All of a sudden she was rushed by her friends.

'I'm happy to see you all to guys, I've missed you all' she told them as she enjoyed the group hug. They all split off and Rachel placed Kiara on her feet expecting her to go over to the other children that were stood by the door. Whereas she decided to move over and sit on the chair that Quinn was leaning on. Kiara just stands there for a moment before turning to look at her mama and promptly bursting into tears. Rachel looks at the tiny girl stunned before moving forward on the seat.

'Come here Kiara' Rachel said in a soft voice as the sobbing child slowly made her way towards her mama. Once she had got to the chair Rachel was sat in she tried desperately to climb into her mama's lap. Rachel leant down and picked Kiara up happy to let the girl cuddle into her. Quinn moved to sit down on the arm of the sofa and softly ran her hand through Kiara's hair as the little girl cuddled into Rachel clinging onto her mama's top in a sign that she didn't want the woman to leave her anywhere. Rachel rubbed the tiny girls back to try and get her to calm down further.

'So how long are you back for?' Puck asked.

'Oh I'm here to stay' Rachel answered and saw everyone's face brighten at the news that she was home for good. The doorbell rang again Quinn slowly stood up from her position to go and answer it.

'So that's it you're not going back?' Santana asked her friend.

'No I've done my time, I hurt my knee whilst in action and it won't really repair to the way it once was, I was coming up to renewing my contract anyway and I just made the decision that I wanted to come home, spend time with my family and raise my children.' Rachel explained and everyone smiled and nodded as they listened to her explanation.

They looked over to the entrance as they heard a gasp and high pitched squeal; Rachel smiled at her parents as all three looked at her so happy to see her there. Rachel got up, Kiara in her arms; she hugged each of her parents as they hugged her just as tightly making sure not to squish Kiara in between them.

'I am so happy to see you home safe and sound' Leroy said as he kissed the top of Rachel's head.

'So am I' Rachel chuckled.

'I really missed you guys so much, every single one of you' Rachel continued as she looked at all of her friends and family, they were all smiling back at her happily.

A little while later Rachel had managed to put Kiara down for bed, she was leant against the wall watching her friends, family and the children. She smiled softly to herself as she watched them talk, laugh and joke about with each other. She had missed every single one of them and she was glad she was back in one piece so that she could share the rest of her life with them. She would not give the experience she had, had up for anything, but to be back with her family, to be able to watch her children grow up daily from now on it just makes her so happy.

She smiled as Quinn walked over to her, she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist as they shared a soft kiss with her.

'I love you so much Quinn' Rachel whispered against Quinn's soft pink lips.

'I love you to Rachel.' Quinn whispered back.

They continued to hold each other just happy to be back in each other's arms with their family and friends surrounding them.

The end.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, I loved writing this story, please let me know what you think.**


End file.
